the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland Arryn
Roland Arryn is a member of House Arryn from the Vale. Biography Roland Arryn was born in 363 to Artys Arryn and Alysanne Templeton. As a kid, Roland was playful and cheery. Often the lad would mess around with his siblings and parents much to their dismay at times. As soon as Roland would ride a horse as soon as he could and with little time in the saddle, the young boy was an impressive rider for his age. During his visits throughout the Vale, a certain Lyn Templeton would soon become good friends with Roland as they would always spar with wooden swords in the yard or play pranks on servants. Roland was sent to squire under Lord Darnold Grafton when the boy turned 15. The Lord would often take Roland on trips to the Port and Wildnerness around Gulltown where the boy would soon gain a love for adventures and wanderlust. During his tenure there the Young Falcon would work on this lance work until it reached an outstanding level. The last thing Lord Darnold would impart on Roland was a strong sense of honor and piousness that would shape the young man. After being knighted by the time he was 18, and after that Roland returned to the Eyrie for a few years during that time, he almost nearly perfected the act of horse riding. Brynden’s Rebellion When his Grandfather Artos Arryn called the banners to fight for Brynden Baelish Roland was more than eager to fight for a cause that any pious man would be glad to fight. To overthrow an impious king for one who piousness was unquestionable. Roland would prove his skill as a Leader (Leadership) during the battle against the Crown’s forces on their way to Darry when he commanded a Cavalry against the loyalist forces. Later Roland would experience the Tragedy of Twins an event that would shake him to his core. Roland watch in horror as the Faith Militant killed all the prisoners who refused to convert. Such a thing would lead Roland to question what it meant to be a truly pious and chivalrous knight. After the loses elsewhere in the Seven Kingdoms, Brynden Baelish called back all men that could to Harrenhal but as soon as they reached the great castle the Loyalists had surrounded them inside. If a desperate attempt to win Brynden orders his forces to sally out and meet the loyalists on the field. During the battle, Roland got unhorsed by a stray lance and would have maimed his leg if it wasn’t for Godic a smallfolk from the Riverlands who tended it to it during the wane of the battle. While Roland was fortunate to make it out unscathed, the rebels would end up losing the battle to the loyalists. Aftermath When the dust settled at Harrenhal, the rebels had lost the battle and the war.. Brynden was executed by the very man who would soon hold the title of Warden of the East of Defender of Vale. A man who Roland would grow to hate and despise in the coming years. His grandfather’s mind was slowly slipping away from him until the point where Roland’s father had to take over as Lord of the Eyrie. Time has been rough for House Arryn in the most recent years, but Roland still believes that one day House Arryn’s titles will be restored and Ander Royce will receive what he deserves. Timeline * 363 Roland is born to Artys Arryn and Alysanne Templeton * 378 Roland heads to Gulltown to squire under Lord Grafton * 381 Roland is knighted by Lord Darnold Grafton and returns to the Eyrie. * 384 Roland joins the Knight’s of the Vale as they join the rebels against King Edmund. * 390 Roland heads to Kings landing to attend the feast and tournament. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Godic: Medic * Lyn Templeton: Warrior(Swords) * Alester Stone: (Navigator) Category:House Arryn Category:Valeman